It's Just Tennis
by verbal acuity
Summary: YukiKiri, mentioned 28 - Kirihara likes his buchou. But he doesn't want to. He's supposed to defeat him, not like him! The other Rikkai regulars force him to speak to Yukimura - oneshot. rated M to be safe.


**it's just tennis**  
by **with love - fred  
disclaimer**: I own nothing. except this horrid plotline. ;o;  
**a/n**: mm. I blame dream live 5th for this, that oh-so-glorious yet oh-so-gay dream live. normally, I'd be all for niou loving on his little kouhai, but... after that... that... pimp!yagyuu and pimp!niou for petenshi daa?... I couldn't help myself. oh _god_ they were gorgeous. mmm. -loves up on them.- srsly. so I do like some platinum-buttsecks nao. but nioukiri will always be my favorite.  
**warnings**: whole team ganging up on their little kouhai (not like that, you _pervs_! well... mostly, kekeke). niou-wanting-to-molest-kirihara. marui-almost-having-kirihara. tarundoru. ii data. fire! sanada-wishing-yukimura-was-his. unseen platinum-buttsecks. and yukikiri. enough in a rikkai fic? I hope so! enjoi!

* * *

As much as Kirihara Akaya always whined about hating the Three Demons, and wanting to beat them, he couldn't help but feel something for one of them. Yukimura Seiichi. His buchou. Whenever he played against him, something in him called out and told him that it was love. A feeling that he, being the devilish Junior Ace, wasn't supposed to generally feel. So when his face heated up and he felt his heart beating faster, he told himself that it was just the hardcore game of tennis. Most definitely not the fact that his buchou told him how good he was getting.

--

He was supposed to beat him, not love him!

After the match was over, alone in the locker room, he belted his tennis bag into the nearest lockers, then slunk back against the lockers opposite the now dented ones. He sighed and closed his eyes. It wasn't fair. He wanted to defeat Yukimura-buchou. That was all he asked of him. But no. He had to love him, too. The gods of tennis must surely hate him to torture him so much.

He didn't even realize as he slipped into unconsciousness. His eyes were closed and he just slowly drifted, right there, against the cold lockers.

--

He woke to a warmth on his shoulder, eyes slowly opening as he let out a groggy breath. The first thing he saw was a glimmer of light on glasses and violet. A lot of violet.

"...Yagyuu-senpai?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He was lying completely sprawled out on the cold, dirty floor. He must have slipped all the way when he fell asleep. He groaned. The floor was disgusting from all the practices. "Mn, practice over?" He gave a small grin, hoping to mentally say that he was still dangerous, even when he was this dead to the world.

The half of the Platinum Pair, who had originally been kneeling to reach his kouhai, stood up and pressed his glasses slightly to keep them from falling slightly. "Kirihara-kun," he started calmly, nodding to the exit door, "practice ended an hour and a half ago." The smaller boy's eyes widened and he jumped up, over the bench and grabbed his tennis bag to go home. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I need to speak to you before you go."

Kirihara bit his lip, but nodded nonetheless.

The gentleman slowly sat down on the bench that the Junior Ace had jumped over to get to his tennis bag, then pointed to the empty spot next to him. The ebony-haired boy sat next to him, not looking for fear that he already knew.

"Kirihara-kun," he said sternly, but not as much so as Sanada usually would. "Yukimura-kun wanted me to talk to you, but no one knew where you had disappeared to. Now that I've found you," he pressed his glasses upward again, "I've been noticing everything Yukimura-kun has. Something's wrong, and our captain is worried." The usually smirking lips pursed for a moment before he bit softly into the bottom one. "Would you mind telling me?"

Nervously, Kirihara's calloused fingers played with the hem of his Rikkai jersey, tugging at a hanging thread from being worn so much. The hem slunk slightly together, then he tugged and straightened it out again. He'd need a new jersey soon, or this one to at least be sewn back properly.

"I..." He sighed, eyes watching the floor. A small ant that had escaped to the inside crawled over his shoe. He didn't bother it. "It's buchou. He--I--" He bit his lip again, drawing blood. Yagyuu nodded, understanding. The second year felt a hand on his arm for a moment before the feeling was gone entirely.

Yagyuu Hiroshi wasn't one to talk about his own life or feelings. He liked to keep to himself, but help when he was needed. But in this case, he felt that telling Kirihara about his own feelings towards things would help.

"I've had the same problem once, Kirihara-kun," he said, watching the same ant now crawl over his own shoe then disappear beneath a locker. "With Niou-kun, that is."

The smaller boy blinked and asked, "Really, Yagyuu-senpai?" He received a nod in responce.

"I was mad at Niou-kun for the longest time. But I wouldn't have gone as far to hate him. I just felt spite; spite for the fact that he pulled me, unwillingly at first, from the golf club." Kirihara almost fell off the bench. "You see, Kirihara-kun, I like golf. It calms me down. But Niou-kun... Niou-kun accidentally saw me play and--well, it was all over then."

"Huh? What happened, Yagyuu-senpai?"

A small smile crept onto Yagyuu's face. "My Lazer Beam, though it wasn't called that then. Niou-kun loved it. He loved it when he saw me use my swing in golf. Said it was amazing and would come to better use in tennis. I ignored him. But he pulled me out of golf club and to tennis club to see him play." Behind his glasses, his eyes narrowed for a moment and he glanced at the other. "His play was pretty good, but... I preferred golf, and left."

Kirihara quickly jumped up from the bench, fingers fisted together and finally looked at his senpai for that day. "But, Yagyuu-senpai, you play tennis now!"

"I'm aware, Kirihara-kun. Now sit down and let me finish." The younger boy sat down with a quiet, 'I'm sorry, senpai'. "A week or so later, my golf coach told me that I was free to go. I had been about to ask what that meant, but, one look at Niou-kun standing near the fence and I knew. I was to leave golf and join tennis."

Kirihara blinked. "Senpai... but what did Niou-senpai do to make you join?"

"...Kirihara-kun." Lifting his glasses slightly, he rubbed his temples before straightening up once again. "Niou-kun--I'm not sure exactly what Niou-kun did, but somehow, he perfected my writing style, with his right hand although he's left-handed, and signed me out of golf and into tennis, is from what I could gather."

"But I don't get what that has to do with me, Yagyuu-senpai."

At that, Yagyuu's eye came close to twitching, but he was a gentleman, and he was always calm. He sighed. Kirihara was just as difficult as Niou. Though Niou was a lot easier to talk to. More... understanding of what everyone talks about. Whereas, Kirihara was more innocent.

"Alright. Kirihara-kun. You love Yukimura-kun, don't you?" The green orbs widened, confirming Yagyuu's suspicions. "And I... I love Niou-kun, though sometimes I will attest that I don't. I can tell that you feel just that way; attesting to the fact that you love our captain. You'd rather hate him instead of love him, correct?" Silently, there was a nod. "I would have rather been mad at Niou-kun than been in love with him. But now I know better. I think you should, too."

The Junior Ace didn't speak for fear of his voice cracking or something. He couldn't do anything but hate his buchou. There was no way he could actually love him. He wouldn't get anywhere in defeating him if he did.

"Kirihara-kun, I want you to think about it. In here. Because the rest of us are tired of this charade. Every exit in this side of the school is blocked." A frightening glare shone in his glasses from the light. "I suggest you decide what you want to do. Soon. Unless you'd like to be here. All night."

"..."

Yagyuu smiled at the boy's silence and walked back out to the Rikkai tennis courts, where Yukimura was.

--

Kirihara ran as quick as possible to the exit into the hallways. He opened the door, then stopped as soon as he saw Niou. "N-Niou-senpai? What are you... still doing here?" he asked, but he really knew. The trickster smirked and advanced on the smaller boy to scare him back into the locker room.

"I was asked by Yaaagyuu to make sure you don't get anywhere." He rolled his eyes. "But that's too boring. I was supposed to get _something_ from him tonight, but... I'm stuck here. Babysitting this damn door." The smirk widened. "Would _you_ mind giving me what I want?"

As he advanced closer, the door slammed in his face. Perverted Niou-senpai!

--

The clubroom! It was easily accessed through the locker rooms. He grinned and ran for it.

Just as he opened the door, though, he heard a _pop_. Marui-senpai. Shit.

"Ahh, Akaya! Trying to escape, are we?" The self-proclaimed tensai gave his 'I've got you where I want you, brat' face. "We can't have that. Yukimura wants to speak to you... I think you should. He is our captain after all. We have to obey..."

Before the second year could react, Marui had him up against the now closed door. How the hell did that happen? He squirmed as much as he could to get away, but Marui's smirk only widened. "C'mooon, Akaya. You know you want it... Let's--"

"Marui!" They both froze as they heard the voice of their fukubuchou. "TARUNDORU!"

The 'tensai' groaned and pulled himself away from his kouhai. "Alright, alright, _fukubuchou_," he said with a smirk. "You can have him all... to... yourself." Then he stalked out of the room, _pop_-ing all the way down the hallway. Sanada's eyes narrowed and he straightened his hat out before proceeding to Rikkai's second-to-Niou troublemaker. He was going to say, 'Go speak to Seiichi before I kill you', but he never got the words out. Kirihara had already run past him and into the hallway--

--only to bump directly into Yanagi.

"S-Senpai!" He rubbed at the spot on his forehead where he hit that _hard_ data notebook. What was in that thing anyway? But before he could even walk past Rikkai's data player, strong hands were holding him in place by his shoulders. "Hey... senpai. Let me go, please, and I'll... I'll do my English homework!" he tried with a grin. Yanagi shook his head.

"No, Akaya," he said firmly. "Seiichi needs to speak with you. My data says that if you do not go speak with him right now, your chances of dying by either Seiichi, Genichirou, or Masaharu's hands are eighty-three point six percent. Death by Seiichi has a much higher percent," he stated with a nod. "And the other sixteen point four percent is death by Bunta. For what happened with Genichirou."

The apple-green-eyed boy kneaded at his bottom lip with his teeth, pulling at the hem of his jersey again. Yanagi waited patiently. Kirihara decided. He was making a run for it. He did _not_ want to confront his buchou yet. Definitely not.

With his I-am-going-to-crush-you-where-you-stand smirk, he pried himself from the grip his senpai had on him and bolted towards the exit of the school. Niou, from a distance, pushed himself from the wall, smirk finally back, and waited for the bratling to get closer so he could catch him. But Kirihara knew what he was doing. As he got close enough, he kicked both his feet forward towards the wall and slid past the trickster like someone would slide to base in baseball.

He jumped up quickly and ran, Niou cursing behind him as he got further away.

--

Finally, he was at the entrance to the school.

With a content sigh, he opened the door and...

"FIRE!"

...

He forgot about Jackal. His normal babysitter.

"Jackal--" he started, but was cut off.

"It's Jackal-_senpai_, kid, get it right. FIRE!"

One of Kirihara's eyebrows twitched. But he tried to be nice, seeing as Jackal was his only way of escape now.

"Okay... Jackal-senpai, can I please lea--"

"Nope. Ikuze, FIRE!"

Not wanting to hear about fire anymore, he turned around and walked back inside. Stupid Jackal. Stupid, stupid Jackal.

--

Upon re-entering the school, he found a fuming Sanada, scribbling Yanagi, _pop_-ing Marui, and a smirking Niou, all with their arms folded. This... was so not worth it. He put his hands up in surrender and dejectedly walked towards his senpai. Niou's smirk widened and he wrapped an arm around the baby of Rikkai's shoulders and walked him back to the clubroom and out to the courts, everyone else following behind.

Grasping the collar of Kirihara's jersey, Sanada lifted the smaller boy up as Yanagi opened the door. Niou had already backed up, but Marui was even closer. Smirking, the redhead placed a 'Sorry, brat' kiss to his kouhai's forehead.

"Later, brat," was muttered by both Marui and Niou as Yagyuu walked in, pushing his glasses up again. Yanagi wrote in his notebook with a quiet, 'Ii data'. Sanada shook his head, arms folded, and walked away. He hated the fact that Seiichi wanted the baby of their team instead of himself. But he respected their captain's wishes and obeyed.

Once Kirihara was outside, the door closed and locked. He was trapped. Outside. With Yukimura-buchou. This was not good.

"Uh, bu-buchou, I--"

"Akaya." There it was. That honey-sweet, I-am-going-to-kill-you-with-my-smile voice. Almost like that Fuji Syusuke guy. God. The Junior Ace wondered idly if his buchou and Seigaku's tensai conversed from time to time. It would mean doom for both teams if they did. "Were you running from me, Akaya?" That smile... those eyes... they bored into Kirihara's soul and he found himself backing into the door.

"I--uh--buchou--" He reached for the handle, in hopes of it not really being locked. It jiggled slightly, but didn't turn all the way. Shit. "I can... explain. I--" But it was too late. He was effectively pinned to the door, all the while knowing that Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai were in there making... noises. He could hear them. Marui, Sanada, and Yanagi were long gone, as well as Jackal, as much as he could figure from hearing only the breathy mutterings of 'Masaharu' and 'Hiroshi'. What were they doing anyway?

Yukimura could hear them too, the smaller boy could tell, as the smile on his face grew. God, he was evil.

"Akaya, you want to leave so soon?" Now the smile was directed back to him. He swallowed nervously. "I'm not so sure you want to be going in there... Masaharu and Hiroshi seem to be having some _fun_, don't you think?" he put an emphasis on the word 'fun' and leaned in close to his kouhai, breath hot on the younger player's ear. "Why don't you stay with me and... practice?"

He was about to open his mouth, decline, and get the hell out of Dodge, but before he could, smooth lips were covering his own, silencing him. All he could think was, wow... Yukimura-buchou is good at this and, are Yagyuu-senpai and Niou-senpai getting louder? and oh _god_, please don't stop what you're doing with your tongue, buchou as his eyes slipped closed. That mouth, that _tongue_, was on his neck now, exploring the soft, salty skin there. Fingers fisting through ebony, curly hair, then down to tug at the collar of his yellow jersey. Mm, that felt good.

"B-Buchou..." he partly whined, partly pleaded for it all to continue, but Yukimura pulled away, a See-I-always-win smirk on his face. Kirihara only whined more.

"No, Akaya. We're on the tennis courts." His smirk turned back into a sweet smile. "But if you'd like more, you're more than welcome to join me back to my home." He tugged softly on a wayward curl before petting the rough hair. He turned slightly away, his kouhai's gaze following his every move. "Hm... you're far too innocent to see Masaharu and Hiroshi in there, so... you may change into normal clothes at my house." With that, he turned all the way away and began towards the gate.

Kirihara gaped. He was invited to Yukimura Seiichi's house. His buchou and senpai. The person he wanted to defeat even more than Yanagi and Sanada. _He was invited to his house_. He wasn't sure how to reply, but his buchou had automatically taken it as a yes and said, "Come on, it's not _too_ far, Akaya. We can walk."

It didn't matter. There were more times to practice defeating his buchou. And this was not one of them.

Kirihara followed obediently, smiling all the while.

* * *

**review, puh-_lease_. I had fun writing this. just had a bit of a problem coming up with a reason for yukimura and kirihara to, uh... almost do it. lmfao. BUT. prz expect a fujikiri story from me... sometime in the near future. I blame their dream live 4th performance of kiken na GAME for that. but I might randomly write and post other stories, too. **likeplatinumpairbuttsecks.

**but anyway. please review. they make me happy!**

**poll.on.my.page.btw.**


End file.
